


В глубине отражения

by Limlis



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture, Werewolf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limlis/pseuds/Limlis
Summary: В одну из лунных ночей в берлинскую квартиру к Шнайдеру постучали... Очнулся он вовсе не в Берлине, а там, где лес нашептывает свои секреты.
Relationships: Till Lindemann & Christoph Schneider | Doom
Kudos: 3





	В глубине отражения

**Author's Note:**

> пере-броманс недо-слэш почти-джен  
> читать с осторожностью. я постаралась передать ощущения подвергаемого трансформации тела, передать душевное состояние заразившегося, передать звуки и запахи, так что может быть в каком-то роде сквично  
> единая большая глава. просто на кусочки поменьше она не делится.  
> в каком-то роде работа отсылает к песне "Наутилус Помпилиус - Зверь"  
> есть прекрасные коллажи авторства Oh, chéri  
> https://vk.com/wall-56412247_7390

_…Несётся твоя кровь в сердце пылком моём  
Я знаю тебя  
Я больше не знаю тебя  
Своё одиночество с силою гонишь  
В открытое море один ты идёшь  
Ночью во сне ты ко мне вновь приходишь…_

Тилль Линдеманн. В тихой ночи. "День отца"

Шнайдеру снится цокот когтей по плитке ступеней. Лапы… собачьи? Он смотрит на все как бы сверху — или, быть может, сам является этим псом. Видит, как животное долго мнется на верхней ступеньке лестницы подъезда, не решаясь спуститься… Не понимая, как спуститься? Кружит, кружит на одном месте — длинные когти и следы лап на светлой керамике. Пес скребет крепкий камень, злобно рыкая — не нравится, что не получается понять, что делать. Все чаще взгляд, размытый по периферии и болезненно четкий в центре, обращается в сторону окна.

Пес хочет выпрыгнуть? Пес точно зол, как тысяча демонов.

Шнайдер чувствует всю эту ярость и жажду крови, чувствует, как этот горячий, опаляющий и обжигающий комок ворочается внутри, давит и душит, желая выплеснуться наружу.

Такие сильные и такие негативные эмоции должны пугать, но Шнайдер ими упивается.

Злость и голод дают силы.

Мышцы во всем теле подрагивают от нетерпения. Мышцам хочется действия, работы, чтобы размеренно сокращаться и расслабляться, неся тело куда-то вперед, сквозь тьму ночи, наполненную яркими вспышками запахов, через высокую траву и колкий подлесок, к прохладе скрытых под корнями родников и к теплу сладкой крови.

В мышцах слишком много энергии, слишком много нерастраченной силы — слишком много всего, и хочется отчаянно скрести стены и перила, чтобы выплеснуть это все, успокоиться хоть немного.

Какая-то адская, никогда не останавливающаяся машина.

Все же, до пса доходит, как неловко поставить лапы и оказаться внизу. Он мог бы соскочить и одним плавным прыжком, но почему-то кажется важным понять принцип… Окно остается целым, и тишина ночи почти не нарушена.

Холодный осенний ветер не может пробраться сквозь густую, тяжелую шерсть. Шнайдер почему-то уверен, что у пса горячее дыхание, и что из оскаленной пасти идет густой пар.

Его захватывает этот сон. Он такой реальный, такой настоящий: с камешками под лапами, с тихими, но не для чутких ушей, звуками и тысячами запахов, повисших в воздухе.

Какие-то свежие, какие-то почти стерлись, но он видит их все — четко, черно-бело и цветасто в то же время.

Это странно, это нельзя описать, а за запахами хочется следовать, и за какими-то охотнее, чем за другими.

Пес мнется, пытаясь решить, куда же ему бежать.

Запахи бередят горячий комок из злости и голода внутри, и дрожь прокатывается по мышцам, заставляет согнуть длинные лапы и коротко рыкнуть от удовольствия, проскрежетав когтями по асфальту.

Он как будто делает первый в своей жизни шаг в мир ночного города — такой пустой и в то же время такой заполненный… Всем. Звуками, ароматами, чужим присутствием. Слишком яркий, слишком темный, слишком холодный и слишком обжигающий.

Уши невольно прижимаются к голове, и из горла рвется ворчливый, угрожающий рык.

А потом он слышит зов.

И сразу же срывается ему навстречу, наконец-то позволяя мышцам деть куда-то энергию. Голод внутри скребется о ребра, но нужно просто подождать.

Откуда-то тянет свежей кровью.

Шнайдер просыпается и открывает глаза.

Над ним бревенчатый потолок, по которому ползет пятно серого света. Пылинки в воздухе, запах каких-то трав или, быть может, цветов, тиканье часов… Проходит, наверно, несколько мгновений, и только тогда до Шнайдера доходит, что непонятный шум в ушах — это шелест дождя за окном.

Оно прямо рядом с кроватью, и достаточно лишь немного перекатить головой по подушке, чтобы увидеть и серое небо, и потоки воды на стекле, и то, как дождевые капли бьют по лапам небольшой ели, заставляя ветки склоняться к земле и покачиваться от тяжести стихии.

Двигаться не хочется — вообще ничего не хочется. Только лежать, прислушиваться к приглушенным звукам и спать.

Только вот Шнайдер не уверен, что прошлой ночью засыпал именно в этой комнате.

Этот факт заставляет занервничать.

Это не его квартира, не его кровать и не Берлин за окном. И он не помнит, как здесь оказался.

Шнайдер резко дергается, пытаясь сесть, но плечо простреливает острой болью, и он со стоном падает обратно.

Только после этой вспышки чего-то реального и настоящего его наконец выбрасывает в действительность, а действительность наполнена ноющими мышцами, просто ужасающей усталостью и, да — кошмарной, разрывающей на части болью в плече.

Он шипит сквозь зубы и быстро моргает, стараясь смахнуть слезы. Второй подрагивающей рукой откидывет с груди теплое одеяло и оторопело смотрит на окровавленные бинты. Только сейчас приходит еще одно ощущение: оплетающей влажности и ткани, врезающейся в кожу.

Бинты опоясывают больное плечо, тянутся через всю грудь ко второй подмышке, и на белых полосах то тут, то там виднеются алые пятнышки свежей крови.

Шнайдера мутит, и он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не вывернуть содержимое желудка прямо на себя.

В горле стоит гадостный привкус, и ему чертовски страшно. Он не помнит, что случилось, как он здесь оказался и откуда взялась рана, и паника накрывает его всей своей удушающей массой, не давая протолкнуть в легкие даже каплю воздуха.

Хочется встать с кровати, хочется разорвать бинты и посмотреть, что там такое с его кожей, связками, сосудами и костями, но Шнайдер так слаб и так напуган, что едва может двигать пальцами.

Он не уверен, что звать кого-то на помощь — хорошая идея, но внезапно дверь открывается, и в темном проеме видится чей-то мощный силуэт с горящими глазами.

Шнайдеру приходится моргнуть дважды, чтобы сфокусироваться и понять, что это человек и что у него в руке стакан с водой, который и поблескивает в неярком свете.

Еще мгновение уходит на то, чтобы занятой паникой мозг распознал лицо.

— Тилль? — Шнайдер недоуменно моргает и тут же немного успокаивается.  
— Услышал, что ты проснулся. Хочешь пить? — Тилль неуверенно улыбается ему, подходит ближе и садится рядом на кровать.

Шнайдер слабо кивает и вновь пытается приподняться, но горячая ладонь опускается на грудь и заставляет остаться в прежнем положении.

— Нет, не надо, лучше лежи. Давай, я помогу.

Тилль проталкивает пальцы ему под затылок, помогая приподнять голову, и наконец-то в горло льется прохладная вода, кажущаяся Шнайдеру невероятно, запредельно вкусной.

Обратно на подушку он опускается уже куда более спокойным. Паника отступила, и теперь он припоминает и эти ели за окном, и это дерево, из которого сложены стены.

Дом Тилля на Шверинском озере.

Шнайдер бывал здесь, но на второй этаж не поднимался, и это сбило с толку измученный мозг.

— Что произошло? Почему я здесь? — волнение все еще ворочается где-то под ребрами, но куда меньшее, чем еще минуту назад, и Шнайдер вполне расслабляется в удобной кровати, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Его окутывают тепло и уют присутствия давно знакомого друга, понимание, что он не один и что ему не нужно разбираться с какими-нибудь похитителями.

Шнайдер уверен, что Тилль сможет все объяснить.

— Ничего не помнишь? — удивленно выгибает тот брови, коротко осмотрев бинты и затем поправив одеяло.

Шнайдер только жалко качает головой.

Последнее, что осталось в мозгу — как он почти засыпал у телевизора в своей квартире. А странный сон уже почти стерся из памяти, оставив только неясное ощущение голода и животной злобы где-то на задворках сознания.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь побыть вдали от цивилизации и попросил перекантоваться у меня. Да ради бога, что мне, жалко что ли? Ну, конечно же, мы выпили, когда приехали…

Тилль фыркает, и взглядом предлагает Шнайдеру еще воды, но тот отказывается.

— А плечо? Что с плечом?

Тилль только пожимает плечами.

— Укус. Большой, но чистый, кости целы и крови мало было. Я промыл его и перебинтовал тебя сразу, как нашел утром.  
— Нашел утром?!

Шнайдер в шоке.

На улице не июль — октябрь, и за окном вполне ощутимый дубак. Как можно провести хотя бы час под порывистым ветром и дождем без последствий Шнайдер не представляет, но и боли в горле или почках не чувствует. Он просто устал…

— Ну да. Может, вышел покурить ночью пьяный — я не слышал. Как себя чувствуешь, кстати? Я сразу дал тебе жаропонижающее и противовирусное, но мало ли…

Тилль участливо улыбается и тянется смахнуть Шнайдеру влажноватые волосы со лба. Он выглядит немного виноватым, но спокойным, и Шнайдер не понимает, как так можно.

— Я не курю ведь… А если меня заразили бешенством?! Сука, я реально нихера не помню… Тилль, какого черта? Почему я тут, а до сих пор не в больнице?! Который час?

Паника вновь поднимает в нем свою змеиную, ядовитую голову.

Шнайдер просто не понимает, как может не помнить совершенно ничего. Пьянку, холодную ночь на улице, этого неизвестного зверя, пытавшегося полакомиться человечиной. Почему только попробовал на зуб, а не сожрал целиком пьяное, несопротивляющееся тело? В голове тысяча вопросов и ни одного ответа.

Шнайдер чувствует волну жара, прокатившуюся по телу: на коже мгновенно выступает пот и от того, что он чересчур перевозбудился и слишком активно шевелится, раненое плечо вновь напоминает о себе резким взрывом острой боли.

— Шнайдер, Шнайдер, тише! Не дергайся так, а то раны разойдутся и опять начнут кровить, а я перевязывал тебя буквально два часа назад, — Тилль давит ему руками на грудь, заставляя лечь спокойно. Смотрит участливо, поглаживает успокаивающе по руке и говорит тихо и мягко, но уверенно, заставляя прислушиваться к своим словам.

— Дождь второй день льет, всю дорогу развезло. Мы просто не проедем. Но уверен, что с тобой все будет в порядке.

Тилль умолкает, задумчиво поджав губы, а затем добавляет:  
— Ну, я надеюсь. Иначе буду горевать.

И улыбается, сука.

— О, мне значительно легче, спасибо, — язвительно отзывается Шнайдер.

Слова Тилля его никак не успокаивают, но видимо организм выработал все, что успел накопить за недолгий, нервный сон — усталость снова берет свое и утягивает куда-то на темное дно. Хочется закрыть глаза, утонуть в матрасе и одеяле, но Шнайдер сопротивляется. Пытается.

Ему хочется ответов, хочется ясности, хочется уверенности, что он хотя бы не сдохнет в ближайшую неделю от заражения крови или бешенства, но глаза закрываются сами собой и он куда-то мягко уплывает.

Последнее, что он помнит — это большую, теплую ладонь у себя на лбу, убирающую волосы, и мягко уговаривающий голос Тилля:  
— Все будет хорошо… Поспи немного. Все будет хорошо…

_два_

Следующий раз он просыпается, когда Тилль осторожно ворочает его, снимая бинты. Щекой Шнайдер чувствует крепкое плечо, слышит исходящий от кожи запах свежего и терпкого мужского пота, мокрой прелой листвы, еще чего-то неуловимого, но кажущегося до щемящего ощущения в груди родным.

Это очень странно, но во всем теле невероятная, убийственная слабость — будто он и не спал все это время, а сдавал марафон на скорость или стучал пять часов без перерыва.

Измученный потрясениями последнего времени мозг цепляется за эту мысль: барабаны, группа, друзья, Берлин… Шнайдер ощущает себя в вакууме и почти не чувствует эмоций по поводу проносящихся в мозгу образов.

У Тилля огрубевшие, горячие ладони, они поглаживают кожу между лопаток и это единственное, что сейчас волнует.

Чужое присутствие, участие, помощь. Он чувствует всем телом, что Тилль теплый, что он рядом, что он защитит и поможет.

Шнайдер ему доверяет: свои раны, свое здоровье, себя, а все остальное не имеет значения.

— Шнайдер, слышишь меня? — едва слышно спрашивает Тилль, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием.

Он что-то мычит, пытается пошевелить рукой, но у него не получается — или получается, но он не может этого почувствовать.

Наверно, не расплывайся сознание в тонкий слой воды, он бы испугался такой беспомощности, но сейчас все воспринимается смазано и отрывочно.

Тилль над ухом посмеивается.

— Ничего, все в порядке, ты просто напереживался. Все хорошо. Давай… Давай, посиди, тебя нужно заново перебинтовать.

Шнайдер старается. Покачивается, но сидит, пока Тилль споро обматывает плечо бинтом: полоса за полосой, крепко затягивая кожу в этот пропахший чем-то остро-медицинским корсет. Наверно, антисептик.

Краем глаза Шнайдер видит какое-то красно-синее месиво вместо правого плеча, но не успевает ни рассмотреть детальнее, ни испугаться — белые ленты все под собой скрывают. А затем он снова чувствует щекой плечо Тилля, его тепло и руку на лбу, смахивающую волосы.

Шнайдер хочет сказать, что хочет в душ, что ему нужно почувствовать теплую, смывающую эту колдовскую сонливость воду, но не успевает, и все снова тонет во мраке.

_три_

— Почему мне все время хочется спать? Ты поишь меня чем-то? Там все плохо, да?

Он еле ворочает будто распухшим, неповоротливым языком, но старательно выговаривает звуки, складывая их в слоги, затем слова, а потом и в предложения.

У Шнайдера все еще нет сил бояться чего-то. Он думает, что его плечо теперь — это просто кусок окровавленного, гниющего, отмирающего мяса, и именно поэтому он его не чувствует. Воображение рисует черную плоть и текущий гной, но запаха нет — возможно все перебивает аромат антисептика, или Тилль чаще нужного меняет ему повязки.

Шнайдеру хочется посмотреть, но пальцы бессильно соскальзывают по белым полосам, не в состоянии подцепить ни одну, ни говоря уже о том, чтобы разорвать крепкую ткань.

У него нет сил на то, чтобы бороться, и нет сил на то, чтобы бояться.

— Нет конечно. Но это хорошо, что ты спишь. Организму так легче справиться.

Голос Тилля долетает откуда-то издалека: глуховатый, спокойный и заботливый. А затем в нос врывается запах мясного бульона.

— Ты что, с ложечки меня кормить собрался?

Шнайдеру хочется взбрыкнуть, отпихнуть от себя ложку и дать еле слышно посмеивающемуся Тиллю по лбу, но желудок внезапно отзывается сосущей болью, и во рту моментально собирается слюна.

— Я не маленький, — продолжает ворчать Шнайдер просто из вредности и желания защитить уже давно разрушенные имидж и самоуважение. Он так сильно хочет есть — и он так отчетливо это понимает, что даже в голове проясняется.  
— О нет, ты здоровенный такой, тяжеленный боров, но уж никак не маленький, — снова мягко смеется Тилль, и Шнайдер не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Он моргает, приходя в себя: все еще слишком слабый, чтобы сесть и что-то сделать самому, но достаточно окрепший, чтобы хотя бы понимать, что маячит перед глазами.

Перед глазами лицо Тилля: спокойное, даже какое-то умиротворенное. Шнайдер редко видит друга таким — чаще всего Тилль чем-то опечален и скрывает эту печаль на дне зеленоватой радужки.

Под самым носом у Шнайдера ложка с прозрачным бульоном, у Тилля в руках исходящая паром глубокая тарелка, и он старательно прячет улыбку, поджимая губы.

Шнайдер вздыхает и покорно открывает рот, позволяя теплой, пряной и жирной жидкости скользнуть в горло, а по нему провалиться в желудок горячим, сытным комком.

Это так вкусно и так потрясающе — просто ощущать приятный мясной запах и чувствовать, как в животе становится до восхитительного тяжело, что Шнайдер беспрекословно позволяет Тиллю кормить себя, периодически гася желание жадно клацнуть зубами вслед за ложкой.

Тилль не спешит, кормит по чуть-чуть, чтобы не случилось неприятности, но Шнайдеру хочется вырвать тарелку у друга из рук и опрокинуть в себя все ее содержимое одним махом.

Под конец трапезы он почти сидит и чрезвычайно этому факту рад.

Вкусный, насыщенный бульон добавил сил и Шнайдер впервые за все это время чувствует радость. Отступают мысли про плечо, про возможные инфекции, про всю эту непонятную и странную ситуацию. Он сыт — и это так просто и так приятно.

— С таким аппетитом скоро будешь как горный козлик скакать, — хмыкает Тилль и задумчиво смотрит в тарелку. — Тут еще кусочек мяса завалялся, будешь?

Шнайдер только кивает, тянет руку, и ему в пальцы тыкается теплое, слегка переваренное крыло. Это дикая птица: жилистая и жесткая, но невероятно ароматная, и Шнайдер быстро обгладывает твердые косточки, отрывая зубами мясо. По ладони бежит сок, но его это заботит мало — так приятно наконец-то нормально двигаться, ощущать хоть какую-то силу в мышцах и шевелиться самостоятельно, без чужой помощи.

Хрустит кость под зубами — костный мозг жутко вкусная штука, и он причмокивает от удовольствия, доставая языком темную, рассыпчатую массу.

Тилль протягивает тарелку, и Шнайдер выкидывает туда измочаленные зубами осколки несчастной птички, которой не повезло стать его сегодняшним обедом. Или ужином? Может, вообще завтраком?

От сытости накатывает сонливость, и Шнайдер мотает головой. Ему надоело спать. За окном все еще идет дождь и жутко пасмурно, так что сложно определить время, а часов не видно.

Тилль протягивает ему влажную салфетку, чтобы вытереть руки, и Шнайдер задумчиво возюкает тонкой тряпочкой по запястьям.

Запах бульона перебивает какая-то едкая дрянь, хотя на упаковке написано «Алоэ».

— А где мой телефон? — внезапно спрашивает Шнайдер. Он ведь не мог уехать к Тиллю без трубки?

Друг оборачивается, смотрит с мгновение ничего не выражающим взглядом, и Шнайдер уже начинает нервничать от этой внезапной паузы, но затем Тилль гротескно опускает уголки вниз, делая из лица грустную театральную маску.

— Заебись. Что с ним?

Шнайдер почему-то не удивлен. Хотя за технику обидно и жалко.

— Видимо, пролежал всю ночь в луже. Я сразу же разобрал его и положил сушиться, но сам понимаешь… — Тилль разводит руками, показывая, что хрупкое умное устройство не выдержало такого к себе отношения, и Шнайдер морщится. На телефоне было дохерища нужных номеров, и он может только надеяться, что хотя бы часть сохранилась на сим-карте.  
— Ладно, хер с ним… Скажи, пожалуйста, который час, — сонно бормочет он. Постоянная сонливость начинает утомлять, но теперь Шнайдер хотя бы не ощущает себя хорошенько взгретой молотком отбивной.  
— Половина седьмого вечера. Можешь опять ложиться спать, — Тилль смеется.

Ну да, ему хорошо, это ведь не он чувствует себя впадающим в спячку медведем. И еще это совершенно точно не он возможно заразился какой-нибудь смертельно опасной херней после укуса дикого животного.

— Завтра я хочу дойти до душа, — беспрекословно заявляет Шнайдер и, наслаждаясь ощущением сытости и тепла, расходящегося от горячего кома в животе, даже решается слегка повернуться на бок, лицом к окну, сменив надоевшую позу.

Он засыпает быстро и ему снятся потяжелевшие елочные лапы, с которых на нос капает вода.

_четыре_

Он все же добирается до ванной комнаты — не без помощи Тилля, конечно, пошатываясь и ощущая головокружение, но добирается.

Чувствует теплую ладонь на талии, крепкое плечо рядом, и ежится. Это все доказательства слабости, но у Шнайдера почему-то нет желания оттолкнуть Тилля, отказаться от помощи и продемонстрировать, что он может дойти сам.

Ванна уже наполнена горячей, исходящей паром водой, и Тилль терпеливо ждет, пока Шнайдер разденется.

Прозрачная, мягко плещущаяся — хочется залечь на самое дно, дать воде сомкнуться над головой и никогда больше не всплывать.

Шнайдер ощущает себя таким грязным и вонючим, что впору ногтями сдирать с себя жирную, потную кожу. Он не понимает, как Тилль его терпит, но тот спокойно стоит рядом, придерживая и не давая завалиться и в дополнение ко всем бедам еще и головой о бортик стукнуться.

Когда вода касается ступней, голеней, выше — по бедрам и заднице, и наконец обнимает его целиком, Шнайдер чувствует, как по коже проходит дрожь и как приподнимаются все волоски на теле. Наверно, это от температуры: Тилль не пожадничал, еще немного — и был бы практически кипяток.

Шнайдер стонет от удовольствия, осторожно, стараясь не потревожить больную руку, съезжая чуть ниже, давая воде коснуться груди так, чтобы не намочить бинты.

— Ты уверен, что не нужно снять повязку и промыть нормально? — кричит Шнайдер Тиллю, задумчиво смотря на забинтованное плечо. Кроме того единственного раза в полубеспамятстве, когда мозг успел зафиксировать что-то фиолетовое в том месте, где раньше была нормальная кожа, он больше не видел раны.

Он не знает, что там. Висящие куски мяса? Длинные борозды, оставленные клыками? Просто ряд аккуратных лунок от зубов? Вроде бы, болит не так уж и сильно, но неизвестность заставляет напрягаться и переживать.

— Уверен. Я их промывал, и там столько антисептика, что вообще ничего живого не осталось. Не переживай, — в ванну входит Тилль, хмыкает от вида довольного Шнайдера, развалившегося в воде, и кладет на корзину для грязного белья стопку свежей одежды. — А то заебал тут пузом светить ходить, — поясняет он, а затем ловко уворачивается от пущенного в него флакончика с шампунем.  
— Это ты меня напоил, так что наслаждайся молча!

Страх перед возможным бешенством отступил, и Шнайдер даже смеется шутке, водит ладонями себе по предплечьям, стараясь согнать практически болезненные мурашки.

— А вообще… — взгляд тормозит на маленькой царапине на бедре — еще один подарок после веселой ночки? — Спасибо тебе. Что нянчишься. То еще удовольствие наверно — горшки выносить да супы варить.

Шнайдер смотрит на Тилля и чуть скованно улыбается. Одно дело толкаться в общих душевых или сауне, отпуская шуточки гомосексуального направления и хлестая друг друга мокрыми полотенцами, другое — подмывать взрослого, но беспомощного, как новорожденный щенок, мужика, менять ему повязки и кормить с ложечки.

Тилль даже с Неле так не возился, как с ним.

— Не благодари, — серьезно смотрит тот в ответ, и улыбка медленно сползает с губ Шнайдера. — Я и правда виноват, и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
— Тилль, я ведь шу…

Шнайдер умолкает, прерванный требовательным взмахом руки.

— Но это правда, а не шутка. Нам просто сказочно повезло, что ты не истек кровью и не заразился никакой заразой, серьезно. Шутки шутками, но тебе сейчас стоило бы находиться в больнице под наблюдением с должным уходом, но… — Тилль разводит руками и трагически хмурится.

Шнайдер кивает, показывая, что все понял, и что больше тему поднимать не станет. Шею щекочут кончики грязных волос, и он задумчиво чешет затылок, жалея, что так опрометчиво швырнул шампунем в Тилля.

— Сначала делаешь, а потом думаешь, — хмыкает тот, но покорно наклоняется за шампунем, дразнится, то поднося ближе, то отдаляя флакон, и смеется. Шнайдер практически тоже. Ему впервые настолько легко за все эти дни. Он тянется, осторожно разминая затекшую спину, довольно зевает и берет гель для душа.

Разморенный теплой водой, тишиной и покоем, он едва не засыпает прямо в ванне, и Тилль, заинтересованный столь долгим отсутствием друга, приходит как раз вовремя, не дав Шнайдеру сползти под воду.

Помогает выбраться, практически собственноручно заворачивает в большое полотенце, смывает с бортиков ванны сероватую пену… Шнайдер засыпает на ходу, бесится из-за этого, часто моргает, но веки тяжелеют с каждой секундой все больше, и Тилль вновь меняет повязки так, что Шнайдер это не помнит. Не помнит вообще ничего, кроме хруста свежей постели и легкого запаха утреннего мороза, исходящего от наволочки.

Это странно — знать, как пахнет утро и минусовая температура, но почему-то ощущение столь сильное, что Шнайдеру снится высокая, колкая трава, скрытая туманом, и тот самый запах, окутывающий его с макушки до пят.

_пять_

— Хочешь, попьем чая на веранде? — Тилль, развалившись на кровати у Шнайдера в ногах, пытливо смотрит на него, поигрывая прямоугольником своего телефона.

Он притащил его буквально пару минут назад, ткнул в руки и великодушно дал полный карт-бланш на звонки, и… И Шнайдер понял, что звонить ему совершенно некому.

Родителям он сообщает о себе какую-либо информацию довольно редко, сестре и того реже, а друзья… Друзья привыкли, что он отсутствует в городе большую часть года, и сами первыми тревожат довольно редко. Только если намечается какая-то пирушка. У Шнайдера или у них самих — не так уж и важно.

По сути, хорошенько поразмыслив, можно понять, что он почти никому не нужен. Ну, может быть, группе. Но слышать сейчас гвалт и ржач не хочется, как и видеть посторонние лица и ощущать дыхание шумного города, которое они с собой наверняка принесут. Рихард так точно. Шнайдер, может, и хочет их увидеть, но он точно не хочет нарушать устоявшийся порядок вещей, ритм, в котором он и Тилль живут.

Он все еще спит большую часть дня, и каждый раз, как отрывает глаза — за окном покачиваются ели и шумит дождь. Кажется, что этот самый проклятый дождь идет по всей Земле, века напролет, без перерыва. Шнайдер засыпает под его мерный шелест, просыпается под него же, ест, смотря на капли, стекающие по стеклу, и самостоятельно поднимается с кровати и ходит по комнате, разминая мышцы и принюхиваясь к запахам мокрой травы и листвы, врывающиеся в окно вместе с холодным ветром.

Шнайдеру постоянно кажется, что в комнате витает какой-то посторонний, тяжелый аромат — температуры и заживающей плоти, может быть — и он отчаянно, но безрезультатно старается от него избавиться. А затем приходит Тилль и начинает ворчать, что свистит даже в его комнате, и что Шнайдер простудится.

Он закрывает окно и Шнайдер кидает в него подушку, а Тилль только закатывает глаза на такое ребячество и беззлобно ухмыляется.

Шнайдеру не то, чтобы скучно, но определенно не хватает движения. Он хочет больше ходить, но подчас от ноющей боли в мышцах не может даже подняться с кровати. Эта боль не сильная, но она здорово мотает нервы, выводит из себя и делает его плаксивым, раздражительным. Хочется завернуться с головой в одеяло и спать, но и это ему тоже осточертело.

Кажется, какая-то зараза в нем все же сидит, и организм с ней борется как умеет, не понимая при этом, что оказывает своему хозяину медвежью услугу.

Шнайдер задумчиво жует губу, услышав предложение, смотрит в окно — на размытую дождем землю и прибитую к земле траву, вновь переводит взгляд на терпеливо ожидающего ответа Тилля и произносит:  
— Спрашиваешь еще.

Через полчаса Шнайдер вполне с комфортом располагается в деревянном кресле, с блаженным стоном вытянув ноги.

Чай вкусный и горячий, кисло-горький от трав и ягод, капли воды почти не долетают под широкий навес, над озером стелется густой туман и под пледом вполне комфортно даже его ноющим суставам.

Тилль молчит, отрешенно всматриваясь в прибрежные заросли, но молчание не натянутое. Молчание необходимо, и Шнайдер рад, что может просто вот так посидеть с другом, насладиться покоем, а не судорожно искать тему для разговора, утопая в неловкости.

Трещит камыш, из которого вспархивает птица, и они оба проводят ее, спешно и шумно хлопающую крыльями, внимательными взглядами.

— Хотелось бы мне взять тебя с собой на охоту. Здесь столько всякого зверья водится, — мечтательно улыбается Тилль и переводит на Шнайдера взгляд, который моментально грустнеет. — Но ты еще недостаточно окреп.  
— Тогда в другой раз. Я никуда не спешу, — Шнайдер сползает ниже и делает еще глоток замечательного чая, от которого, кажется, и ноющая боль уползает куда-то в самые дальние углы тела.

_шесть_

Он спускается со второго этажа сам, без помощи Тилля, и рад этому так, будто установил олимпийский рекорд. Хотя, наверно, в его состоянии это вполне может тянуть, ну… На медаль чемпионата Европы точно.

Температура никак не желает уходить, а Тилль отказывается сбивать ее, убеждая, что организм должен сопротивляться сам. Шнайдер, в принципе, и не против, но его основательно достало ощущать себя какой-то амебой, неспособной даже до туалета дойти так, чтобы не собрать плечами все углы по пути.

А тут лестница.

Из темного дерева, старая, но еще крепкая — она слегка поскрипывает под ним, пока Шнайдер одну за одной преодолевает высокие, все в царапинах и выемках ступеньки. Не отводит взгляда, чтобы не упасть, держится за перила и контролирует каждое неловкое свое движение.

Не хватало еще и шею сломать с ребрами, полетев с этой лестницы вниз.

Но судьба благосклонна, и все проходит вполне благополучно, хоть Шнайдер и вспотел весь, а плечо ноет сильнее, чем обычно, из-за того, что приходилось опираться на больную руку.

Тилль говорит, что его уже нужно понемногу разминать, но Шнайдеру почему-то страшно. Он до сих пор не видел ран, и уже, если честно, совершенно не горит желанием их видеть.

Так создается иллюзия, что у него нет никакого укуса.

Шнайдер доверяет Тиллю себя и перевязки, и лучше он будет полусонный вдыхать чужой успокаивающий запах, чем смотреть на воспаленное, синюшное мясо и отдирать присохшие бинты, матерясь сквозь зубы.

А так он может спихнуть все на Тилля. По поводу возможных зараз Шнайдеру уже тоже все равно.

Он и сам не знает почему, но больше в голове не носятся панические мысли, которые должны посещать любого цивилизованного человека после укуса дикого зверя. Нет уверенности, что нужно сдать анализы, попить лекарства при необходимости или еще что-нибудь, чтобы сохранить здоровье.

Шнайдер не хочет уезжать.

Он тут уже почти неделю и, если не брать в расчет определенные события, эта неделя — самая спокойная в его жизни. Без спешки, гудения большого города, без звонков, которые он считал нужными и важными… Без людей вокруг. Тилль не в счет.

На первом этаже тихо и на первый взгляд пусто, но стоит немного принюхаться, и Шнайдер слышит довольно резкий и не совсем приятный запах, который приводит его на кухню.

Оказывается, Тилль разделывает косулю, и запах исходит от шкуры, которая уже грудой валяется на полу в углу. Увлеченный отпиливанием копыт, Тилль не сразу замечает, что за ним наблюдают, а заметив — улыбается.

— Путь долгий прошел ты, юный падаван, — еще и издевается.

Шнайдер, правда, совершенно не обижается, устало и довольно опускаясь на высокий стул, чтобы беспрепятственно наблюдать за быстрыми и точными надрезами, вспарывающими нежное мясо и крепкие жилы.

Голова косули поблескивает пустыми, остекленевшими глазами: огромными, карими, полными удивления от внезапной смерти, и Шнайдер почти видит в них свое диковатое, всклоченное отражение и заросший щетиной подбородок.

— Когда ты успел сходить поохотиться? — спрашивает он, задумчиво почесывая шею, покрытую жесткими волосками. Шнайдер все никак не найдет в себе силы привести себя в порядок, и пока позволяет волосам на теле расти так, как вздумается.  
— Утром, пока ты, принцесса, сладко сопел в две дырки, — посмеивается Тилль, ловко вспарывая косуле живот и вырезая ребра, а внутренности выгребая в отдельный таз.

Он делает это все не очень аккуратно, и брызги крови с маленькими частичками мяса летят во все стороны, заставляя Шнайдера даже немного радоваться своему ранению — Тилль не может заставить его убирать. И помогать с готовкой тоже.

Шнайдер ненавидит готовить.

Зато умеет радоваться вкусной еде. Особенно свежему, молодому мясу.

— Ну я тогда пойду, — хмыкает он, и Тилль кидается в него осколком кости, оставляя на пальце кровавый след. — Позовешь, как закончишь.  
— Неженка, хоть поговори со мной. Ощущаю себя рабом в собственном же доме.

Тилль тоже улыбается, потому что они понимают, что ворчание — всего лишь шутка. Их личная, персональная и больше никому не понятная шутка. Общая тайна. От этого внутри становится как-то теплее.

Шнайдер пожимает плечами: разговоры — это ладно, на разговоры он согласен и, повертев головой и не найдя никакой губки или тряпки, за неимением лучшего облизывает палец и садится удобнее, приготовившись вслушиваться в дивные ароматы специй и жареной оленины под аккомпанемент мягкого и глубокого голоса Тилля.

_семь_

— Ты уверен, что стоит? Все-таки, у организма и так стресс… — с сомнением тянет Шнайдер, рассматривая бутылку в чужих в руках. «Егерь».

Шнайдер уверен, что в подвальчике Тилля есть еще много чего интересного и куда более изысканного, чем довольно едкое и крепкое пойло, от которого в горле странное ощущение мягкого огня.

Шнайдер, наверно, не немец, раз не любит «Егермейстер», но его передергивает от одного только запаха.

Сильный и пробивной — только от него одного кружится голова, но Тилль спокойно разливает ликер по маленьким стопочкам и улыбается.

Они внизу, у камина: Шнайдер полулежит, вытянув ноги, на диване, с другой стороны которого примостился Тилль, и пламя в очаге — практически единственный свет, наполняющий комнату. То нестерпимо яркий, то наоборот почти затухающий, он пляшет по стенам, отражается в бутылке и глазах Тилля, на кромке блюда с поджаристыми колбасками, истекающими жиром, и кусочками кровяной колбасы, от вида которой рот наполняется слюной.

Шнайдер хочет есть. А вот пить — совсем нет.

Но Тилль не хочет ничего слышать, посмеивается и говорит, что Шнайдер «всего одну стопку».

— А все остальное ты выпьешь, да? — язвительно кривится Шнайдер. — Учти, я больной, мне нельзя тяжести поднимать.  
— Не ворчи. Что мне какая-то бутылка «Егеря»? — Тилль с улыбкой протягивает ему стопку и блюдо с колбасками, и Шнайдер хватает тарелку обеими руками, перетаскивая к себе на колени.

Тилль только посмеивается.

Выхватывает быстро один кусочек, игнорируя угрожающее «р-р-р», салютует стопкой и выпивает ликер залпом, зажевывая его затем перченым, нежным мясом.

У Шнайдера алкоголь тоже стелется по горлу, но такого восторга, как Тилль, он не испытывает. Кривится и фыркает, а затем принимается жевать колбаски, вслушиваясь в треск огня.

— Ты вообще долго тут планируешь сидеть? — будто ненароком спрашивает он, слизывая с пальцев жир и остатки колбасного духа. Мясо закончилось возмутительно быстро, и желудку явно мало. Но Шнайдеру неловко спрашивать о добавке как и заводить этот разговор — он будто напрашивается, но возвращаться в Берлин нет совершенно никакого желания, и противоречие душит изнутри.  
— До конца месяца. И ты тоже. И не спорь. И даже не думай переживать о чем-то, — Тилль быстро, пока ликер не успел сильно нагреться, наливает себе вторую стопку и вновь пьет, игнорируя благодарный взгляд.

Теперь Шнайдеру даже дышится как-то легче и, подумав, он просит бармена повторить, и Тилль, конечно же, не отказывает. И даже благосклонно идет на кухню за еще одной тарелкой мяса.

Вторая стопка идет куда легче и с большим удовольствием, но Шнайдер одергивает себя, призывая не увлекаться — он все еще ощущает себя слабым и сонным, а потрескивание поленьев и тишина старого дома только потворствуют желанию сжаться в комок и дремать. А ему ведь еще как-то нужно добраться по лестнице вверх, в свою комнату, где опять гуляет сквозняк и царят запахи дождя и мокрых листьев.

Тилль, не смотря на все заверения, все равно засыпает, навалившись на ноги Шнайдера, на что тот только рассеянно смотрит и расслабленно посмеивается.

Незадолго до этого Тилль как раз подбросил дров в огонь, и должно хватить до самого раннего утра, так что Шнайдер, лениво поразмыслив мгновение, решает, что им обоим тут вполне комфортно. А еще ему лень вытаскивать ноги из-под горячей тяжести.

Глаза закрываются сами собой, и в калейдоскопе длинных отсветов и пляшущих на стенах и мебели теней — изменчивых и неясных, Шнайдеру все кажется больше, чем есть на самом деле. Ножки столика и кресел становятся толстыми, морщинистыми стволами старых деревьев с влажной, покрытой мхом корой, шквалистый порыв ветра, заставивший дребезжать окно, вместо чердака свистит где-то между голых ветвей, и несколько ярких искорок, вылетевших из треснувшего от жара полена, становятся тусклыми зимними звездочками, выглядывающими в прореху между тучами.

_восемь_

Утром он просыпается рано, и за окном все еще царят серые, туманные сумерки. Тилля рядом нет, пустая бутылка из-под «Егермейстера» и грязные тарелки стоят на столике рядом, а сам Шнайдер укрыт мягким пледом.

Он улыбается и старается осторожно потянуться всем телом. Плечо ноет, но терпимо, и в целом он ощущает себя достаточно сносно, так что чувствовать, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы даже приятно.

Двигаться не хочется, так что Шнайдер просто лежит какое-то время, вслушиваясь в тиканье часов на кухне и в легкий фоновый шум ветра в вентиляции. Он не сразу понимает, что ставший уже привычным стук капель о подоконник утих.

Дождь закончился.

Это несколько неожиданно. Если стихия опять не разыграется — они перестанут быть отрезанными от всего мира, и Шнайдеру почему-то грустно от этой мысли. Или страшно — он никак не может понять, что же чувствует. И почему он вообще чувствует нечто подобное. Такую странную отчужденность от остального человечества, вакуум и пустоту, отделяющие его от цивилизации. Может, слишком привык видеть над верхушками приусадебных, невысоких елочек темные шпили лесных гигантов, уходящих вдаль частоколом из острых, мрачных пик.

Лежать надоедает, да и хочется найти Тилля и позавтракать, так что Шнайдер садится, пережидает секундный приступ головокружения, и, завернувшись в плед, тащится к выходу в сад. Почему-то он уверен, что Тилль именно там. Может, осматривает что-то или чинит, может вышел покурить или подумать о чем-то с чашкой своего любимого, горьковатого чая.

Тилль вообще рано встает и удивительно тихо для своей комплекции двигается — Шнайдер еще ни разу не был разбужен звуками его шагов, хотя когда они в туре Тилль топает как слон и разговаривает так громко, что на столе подпрыгивают стопки.

Преодолев пару широких ступеней, Шнайдер бредет по тропинке, вертя головой, оглядываясь и надеясь, что Тилль не будет ругаться за мокрые края пледа, собирающие с травы всю утреннюю влагу.

Тот и правда обнаруживается на улице за домом, но без чая и сигареты, даже без привычного блокнота с текстами. В глубине заросшего сада он стоит у старой, сморщенной и перекрученной временем яблони. Шнайдер видит, как колышется одна из веток, на которой уже почти нет листвы, пока Тилль пытается достать до красивого, ярко-желтого яблока, растущего на самой верхушке, но то постоянно ускользает из пальцев и держится крепко.

Капли воды падают с веток Тиллю на волосы, затекают наверняка за шиворот и к локтям, но тот, слишком увлеченный процессом, не обращает на это внимания.

Стараясь нарочно не шуметь, Шнайдер подходит ближе и останавливается неподалеку. На улице влажно, и он раздраженно убирает со лба мгновенно потяжелевшие и намокшие завитки волос, шмыгает и сильнее кутается в плед.

— Я не буду тебе еще и простуду лечить, — не оборачиваясь произносит Тилль, и Шнайдер улыбается. Задирает вверх голову, рассматривая яблоко, которое так безрезультатно пытается сорвать друг. Он знает, что у Тилля есть запасы, яблок в том числе — несколько красивых, красных и блестящих фруктов всегда лежат в вазе в гостиной, и зачем нужно еще и конкретно это, понять не может.

Зато ему нравится наблюдать искреннюю радость на лице Тилля, когда спелый фрукт все же падает тому в руку. Радость — нечастый гость для его друга, и потому его искренняя улыбка отзывается внутри Шнайдера неподдельным теплом в это раннее, промозглое утро.

— Тогда идем в дом. Далось тебе оно, — Шнайдер зябко ежится, но все равно улыбается, глядя, как Тилль рассматривает фрукт, а затем протирает о свою жилетку.

Вместо ответа Тилль просто подбрасывает яблоко, и Шнайдер едва успевает его поймать. Выгибает брови в немом вопросе, а получив кивок, вертит в руках, рассматривая желтую в пятнышках кожицу и твердый, суховатый хвостик сверху.

Теперь он понимает, почему Тиллю нужно было именно оно, а не те, что лежат в вазе.

Яблоко прохладное, в капельках воды, наполненных озерным густым туманом, пахнет мокрыми ветками и тем неповторимым яблочным духом, который бывает только у полудиких фруктов, растущих без чужого присмотра.

А еще оно кисловато-сладкое на вкус, твердое и такое сочное, что сок брызжет Шнайдеру в лицо и пачкает губы и подбородок.

— Черт, вкусно, — он облизывает и улыбается, а Тилль довольно фыркает.

Немного подумав, Шнайдер покрепче обхватывает яблоко пальцами и, проигнорировав боль, прострелившую плечо, разламывает на две равные половинки, отдавая Тиллю ненадкушенную.

Яблочный запах вновь окутывает его плотным коконом, когда он откусывает очередной кусок, и Шнайдеру хочется задержаться на улице подольше, вслушиваясь в этот аромат и шум леса, но Тилль тянет его в дом, и Шнайдер покоряется, оставляя туман и взвешенные в воздухе капли за крепким стеклом и толстыми стенами.

_девять_

Шнайдеру снится, что под окном его комнаты кто-то рыскает. Он не видит животное, но знает, что оно есть. В его сне глубокая ночь, даже ближе к утру, до того, как начнет светать, до того, как на небе появится даже самый маленький намек на солнце. Мгла окутывает зверя, скрывает от посторонних глаз, скрадывает силуэт, и рассмотреть, кто же это там наматывает постепенно сужающиеся круги, приближаясь к заветной цели, не получается. Мгла верный попутчик и помощник зверя. Мгла помогает скрыться или подкрасться, мгла топит в себе мощное тело, оставив только глаза сиять в ночи двумя маленькими огоньками.

Животное осторожное, почти незаметное в предрассветной глубокой серости, и переставляет лапы почти не слышно, но Шнайдер все равно чувствует. Знает, что зверь тяжелый, но при этом ловкий, большой и покрытый густой, чуть свалявшейся шерстью с острым запахом.

Шнайдер ощущает, как шелестит легко приминаемая тяжелым телом пожелтевшая, колкая трава, как хрустят мелкие камешки, как когти погружаются в мягкую, влажную землю, оставляя глубокие, рыхлые выемки.

После нескольких дней относительно хорошего самочувствия власть над телом вновь захватывает температура, и воспаленное воображение рисует утомленному болезнями и несчастьями Шнайдеру капли влаги на шерстинках, дарует ощущение длинных, тонких травинок и колосков под животом, холод влажно чавкающей земли и шуршание всевозможного зверья в лесу и многочисленных норах неглубоко под землей.

В след от лапы набегает вода, и Шнайдер видит в нем отражение темного, подвижного силуэта с глазами-угольками, горящими диким голодом.

Он дергается и просыпается в своей кровати с ощущением ужаса, сковавшего тело и сжавшего острые когти прямо на сердце.

Шнайдеру кажется, что стоит только пошевелиться — и он выдаст себя, даст обнаружить таинственному, опасному наблюдателю, и тот не замедлит накинуться, целясь в лицо и шею. По затылку и между лопаток стекают капельки пота и сердце колотится где-то прямо в висках, но Шнайдер, пусть ощущения от сна все еще свежи и ярки, заставляет себя пошевелиться, сбросить оцепенение и перевернуть мокрую подушку обратной стороной.

В последнее время он потеет как скотина. Тилль говорит, что это хорошо — организм сбрасывает лишнее тепло, но Шнайдеру уже надоела липкая, влажная кожа и тяжелый, спертый запах.

Он отбрасывает одеяло и лежит так какое-то время, давая себе остыть и высохнуть, а затем скидывает майку с неприятными, холодными и мокрыми пятнами под мышками, и поднимается с кровати.

Ему нужна прохладная вода, чтобы освежиться и сбросить последние остатки липкого, удушливого ужаса. Того самого ужаса, который заставляет вздрогнуть и дернуться от неожиданности в сторону, когда в коридоре он натыкается на Тилля.

— Тише, — хватает тот Шнайдера за локоть и обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза, чуть наклонив голову набок.

Наверняка, у Шнайдера не самый лучший видок: испарина на лбу и над губами, всклоченные, грязные волосы, практически мертвенная бледность и круги вокруг глубоко запавших глаз. Шнайдер ничего не делает, никак не напрягается: ест, спит и изредка сидит вместе с Тиллем на веранде, но с каждым днем ему становится все хуже, и он не знает почему.

— Что случилось? На тебе лица нет, — тем временем продолжает Тилль, не прекращая обеспокоенно придерживать его за руку. У Тилля горячие пальцы и искреннее участие в глазах, но Шнайдер внезапно дергается, вырывая свой локоть из захвата — чужое прикосновение отзывается неприятным чувством где-то за грудиной, и перед глазами встает пелена гнева.  
— Не твое дело! Руки убери, — выдавливает он из себя, задыхаясь от раздражения и клокочущей внутри ненависти, а затем молниеносно скрывается в ванной комнате.

Он и правда выглядит, как скорый покойник. При том обезумевший покойник.

Шнайдер пугается своего отражения в зеркале, пугается дикого взгляда и кривящихся губ, странной худобы и лихорадочного блеска глаз.

Он торопливо поворачивает кран и набирает полные ладони воды, плещет себя в лицо так, что капли стекают даже по плечам и спине. Вода ледяная, чистая и почти ничем не пахнет, и Шнайдер вскоре успокаивается.

Когда он возвращается в свою спальню, Тилль сидит там, сжимая в руках свой незабвенный блокнот, и чувство стыда затапливает Шнайдера с новой силой.

Он мнется на пороге, не решаясь пройти дальше, но Тилль смотрит — и слова сами слетают с губ:  
— Прости. Я не должен был. Ты… так много делаешь. Носишься со мной, — Шнайдер неопределенно взмахивает рукой, — а я…

Тилль только улыбается, но Шнайдер понимает, что никакой обиды нет, и дышать становится чуточку легче.

Он проходит к кровати, смотрит мгновение почти с ненавистью на одеяло и подушку, а затем усаживается, поджав под себя ноги, и внимательно смотрит на Тилля. На часах почти пять утра.

— Не спится? — вопросительно кивает Шнайдер на блокнот, и Тилль принимается неловко ковырять пальцем мягкий переплет.  
— Как и тебе, видимо. Укройся, — хмыкает он, но Шнайдер не спешит выполнять приказание. Ему это все осточертело и он больше ничего не хочет, а вид одеяла вызывает практически зубовный скрежет ненависти.

Тилль вздыхает и тихо посмеивается, а затем тянется и неловко накидывает тяжелую ткань Шнайдеру на голову.  
— Укутайся хотя бы — я открою окно.

А после Тилль робко зачитывает Шнайдеру новое стихотворение, мучавшее его почти всю ночь и только сейчас пожелавшее родиться, и Шнайдер в искреннем восторге.

_десять_

Сидеть у самого берега озера холодно, но Шнайдеру все равно. Он устал от давящих на него четырех стен, устал от спертого воздуха, в котором витают запахи его собственного пота и жара. Так что и промозглый ветер и тихо плещущаяся вокруг мостков вода — очень кстати.

Из-за тумана не видно толком, что там вдали, но темная громадина леса все равно угадывается.

Мощная и плотная стена высится где-то в этой непроглядной, клубящейся и густой, как молоко, дымке, и Шнайдер замечает иногда, как колышутся ветви, по которым скачут белки и птицы.

— На кого сейчас охотятся?

Его голос кажется чужеродным в этой почти абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой только тихим плеском воды и шумом ветра в кронах деревьев, и Шнайдер сам его пугается.

Голос кажется неродным, вызывает опаску, и он ежится под пледом, выше подтягивая колени к груди и делая очередной глоток теплого, пряного вина.

Тилль, сидящий рядом и внимательно смотрящий за удочками, поворачивается к нему на мгновение, удивленно расширив глаза.

— Хочешь на охоту? — он осторожно, плавно двигается, стараясь не потревожить удочки и не отрывая взгляда от поплавков — колокольчиков Тилль не признает. Поправляет одну, потом вторую, подкручивает чуть катушки, чтобы посильнее натянуть лески, и вновь поворачивается к нахохлившемуся Шнайдеру.

Тот молча протягивает флягу с вином.

— Хочу погулять. Отойти от дома дальше, чем на пять метров, — Шнайдер наблюдает, как Тилль делает несколько больших глотков, облизываясь затем от удовольствия. — Подумал, что охота — неплохой вариант. Хотя я, конечно, не охотник, — он слабо улыбается, потирая плечо. Оно ноет — ноет постоянно, но больше на бинтах не видно крови, и Шнайдер хочет верить, что все хорошо. Он до сих пор не видел рану и с удовольствием сделает свою неосведомленность традицией. — Но могу нести что-то не очень тяжелое. Или искать потом туши.

Тилль смеется. Так радостно, каплю смущенно и заразительно, что не понимающий причины веселья Шнайдер против воли начинает улыбаться, проникаясь чужим весельем.

— Ну… — Тилль успокаивается и задумывается. — На птицу сейчас охотятся. Все еще косуль стрелять можно. Не важно, если честно — ты все еще недостаточно окреп. Подождем еще хотя бы недельку.

Шнайдер хмурится. Ему кажется, что ещё через недельку он просто сойдет с ума.

Ему хочется пройтись, погулять и походить хотя бы час, наплевав на утомляемость и нытье мышц. Стены душат его, и он подолгу сидит на веранде, пока Тилль не начинает корить его и монотонно бубнить на ухо о здоровье и безалаберности.

Пока работает, но Шнайдер чувствует, что это ненадолго.

— Не хмурься, — Тилль поднимает руку и натягивает плед Шнайдеру на нос, смеясь. — Может, завтра-послезавтра сходим к ручью. Он тут, неподалеку, но тебе проветриться хватит.

А затем у Тилля клюет, и Шнайдер чуть отодвигается в сторону, чтобы не мешать другу сматывать леску.

Тилль встаёт, хватая в руки сачок, и с торжествующим ревом вытаскивает крупную, нервно трепещущую щуку, а Шнайдер думает только о том, что потеря чужого тепла — почти болезненное ощущение.

Ночью он слышит вой, а утром обнаруживает, что Тилля в доме нет.

_одиннадцать_

Он и правда один. Почему-то Шнайдер уверен, что Тилль больше не вернется. Ушел в лес — и останется там на веки вечные: бродить меж толстых, уходящих ввысь стволов, меж оврагов, в которых скопилась вода, меж перекрученных корней, которые так и норовят обвиться вокруг ног.

Тилля нет с самой ночи — с того самого момента, как Шнайдер подскакивает на кровати от звука леденящего душу завывания. Тоскливый, одинокий вой будит в душе самые дурные предчувствия и ассоциации. Шнайдеру кажется, что он слышит топот мощных лап прямо под окнами, видит в зашторенных проемах быстрый, мощный силуэт и горящие угли глаз. Ему кажется, что зверь не побоится и проникнет прямо в дом, разбив телом тонкое стекло, нацелится клыками ему в лицо, сверкая диким взглядом и нитями слюны, так что в итоге он сидит до самого утра внизу, в гостиной, нервно подбрасывая в огонь поленья.

В мозгу прочно отпечаталось то, что дикие звери боятся огня, но Шнайдер почему-то уверен, что против твари снаружи это не поможет.

Он понимает, что банально сходит с ума от страха, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ужас застил глаза, мешает адекватно мыслить, и хочется просто забиться в тесный угол, закрыв голову руками. Хочется не слышать и не видеть, не дышать — потому что каждый вдох приносит ощутимую боль.

Кажется, что дышит он оглушительно, а если Шнайдер пытается вести себя тише — он начинает страдать от недостатка воздуха, потому что просто замирает, как статуя, и не может протолкнуть в легкие ни глотка кислорода.

По лицу градом струится едкий пот, пощипывая глаза, и это, как Шнайдеру кажется, тоже его выдает. Буквально кричит: «Эй, вкусное сладкое мясо прямо здесь!» и над головой мигает неоновый указатель в виде стрелки.

Он старается успокоиться, старается убедить себя, что все происходящее — не более, чем плод разыгравшегося, бурного воображения. Но смотреть в окна все равно опасается.

Шнайдер боится увидеть оскаленную пасть, а воображение все равно рисует ее — слишком отчетливую и реальную. Настолько, что он почти ощущает зловонное дыхание у себя на шее, чувствует, как от порывов удушливого, наполненного запахом падали ветерка шевелятся волосы.

Хочется напиться, но для этого пришлось бы встать с дивана и отправиться на кухню или спуститься в подвал, а Шнайдер не может пошевелить и пальцем, и в итоге просто сидит, нервно сжимая пальцами края одеяла.

Он не понимает, не знает, откуда взялся такой всепоглощающий ужас. Может быть, он бредит. Может, температура и бактерии проели уже ему весь мозг, и теперь он вступает в стадию предсмертной агонии, когда любая тень кажется смертельно опасной.

Нужно было все-таки ехать в больницу сразу же, как закончился дождь, но Шнайдер посчитал, что больше бояться нечего, — а может, проникся уверенностью Тилля и теперь за это расплачивается.

Сейчас с крыши вновь капает вода, и елочные лапы вновь склоняются под тяжестью влаги к земле.

Наконец, Шнайдер слышит, как скрипит калитка, и торопливо поднимается на ноги. Пытается. Колени дрожат и подгибаются, но он все равно упрямо идет к выходу, игнорируя протесты организма. Рука дрожит, когда он хватается за ручку, но Шнайдер заставляет себя несколько раз перевести дыхание, крепче сжимая теплый материал, и распахивает дверь, впуская в дом сырость и прохладу.

Тилль — в камуфляже и высоких, резиновых сапогах, едва успевает отойти от забора и как раз снимает с плеча ружье, когда Шнайдер практически падает в объятия крепких рук, игнорируя недоуменную неловкость и молчание, влагу чужой одежды и острый, специфический запах леса, забравшийся другу под ворот, к самой коже.

— Шнайдер, ты чего?

В голосе у Тилля слышится искреннее недоумение, непонимание, но рефлекторно он все равно обнимает и притягивает ближе, и Шнайдеру хочется скулить от счастья. Он не понимает, что с ним творится, но пока он чувствует присутствие другого, чувствует тепло — все хорошо.

— Почему ты не предупредил? — слабым голосом произносит он и сам ненавидит себя за этот тон обманутого, обиженного ребенка.

Будто Тилль — нерадивый отец, а Шнайдер — жаждущий родительского внимания сын.

На поясе у Тилля висят несколько глухарей, и их пернатые головки как-то чересчур свободно болтаются на длинных шейках, пока Шнайдер завороженно смотрит на иссиня-черные, переливающиеся зеленью перья.

— Ты спал, — виновато басит Тилль, отстраняясь и заглядывая Шнайдеру в глаза. — Зато вот, — он снимает мертвых птичек с пояса, крепко обхватывая мощные лапы пальцами, болтает тушками, хвастаясь и довольно улыбаясь, и Шнайдер, будто в трансе, тянет руку к одной из птиц.

Она еще теплая, и пальцы вязнут в будто смазанном жиром, пушистом пере, кажущемся обманчиво мягким, а затем надавливают на хлипкую, хрупкую грудку, и на руку Шнайдеру падают белые, толстые черви.

Он не завтракал, но тошнит так сильно, что на землю льется желтовато-зеленая желчь, и Шнайдер давится сухими спазмами, практически выворачивая все внутренности наружу.

— Надо же, а я и не заметил, что болеет. Надо от нее избавиться, — Тилль поглаживает его по спине, а затем начинает неумолимо тянуть в сторону дома. — Идем… Идем, идем. Сделаю тебе чая.

Шнайдер остервенело трет руку — ему кажется, что по коже все еще ползают мерзкие опарыши, пробираясь выше, к открытой ране на плече, заползают под бинты и с комфортом устраиваются там, начиная поедать его заживо.

— Я слышал вой, — он чувствует слабость, и без возражений позволяет Тиллю вести себя, придерживая за локоть, усаживать на стул и совать в руки стакан с водой, пока греется чайник.  
— Вой? Вряд ли. Может, лиса кричала. Они так орут — обосраться можно, — Тилль снимает с себя куртку, стаскивает с плеч лямки штанов и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу. Наконец, из чайника — старенького, в забавный синий цветочек, начинает идти пар, и в чашку льется кипяток, отчего по кухне тут же начинают плыть горьковато-сладкие ароматы трав.

— Это не было похоже на лису, — упрямо тянет Шнайдер, но все же берет чашку в руки, позволяя горячему пару окутать лицо и приласкать губы. — Это был именно вой. Волчий вой.  
— Может и волчий, — легко соглашается Тилль, тоже с наслаждением делая глоток горячего чая. — Чуют скорую зиму. Пусть воют. Они пока еще не настолько наглые, чтобы вплотную подбираться к людскому обиталищу. Да и у меня нет ничего для них интересного.

Шнайдер молчит и не говорит Тиллю, что волки, кажется, уже здесь: он нашел большой, узкий след за домом — как раз под своим окном.

_двенадцать_

Ему снится его квартира в Берлине. Темная, нечеткая, как плохое изображение с шумами — зернистое и расплывчатое. Предметы словно выплывают из темноты, внезапно бросаясь прямо в лицо, и Шнайдер с удивлением рассматривает мелкие крошки в ворсе ковра. От ковра, пробиваясь сквозь сладковатый запах чистящего средства, тянет людским телом и пивом — как-то раз он опрокинул целый бокал.

Шнайдер недоумевает, почему он на полу.

А затем где-то совсем близко раздается низкий, угрожающий рык, от которого стынет кровь в жилах, и он просыпается.

По потолку все так же, как и в первый день его здешнего пребывания, ползут серые полосы света, шумит дождь и откуда-то снаружи доносится мерный, деревянный стук. Шнайдер недоуменно моргает, удивленный тем, что внутри полно любопытства и совсем нет тоски и грусти. Хотя он уже почти две недели не был дома… Не видел друзей, даже не слышал их голосов, не появлялся на тусовках. Даже звука телевизора не слышал! Все эти дни рядом только Тилль, а он не отличается разговорчивостью, но Шнайдер, вечно ищущий чужой, шумной компании и внимания, нисколько от этого не страдает. Это странно, но еще более странно то, что он не переживает по этому поводу. Может быть, на него так действуют меланхолия и уединенность этого места, а может он уже просто окончательно угробил свою нервную систему и перегорел.

Он хочет встать и посмотреть, что за стук снаружи, но в голове внезапно плещется жар, заполняя глазницы, и Шнайдер с коротким стоном падает обратно.

Головокружение мучит его еще несколько долгих минут, и Шнайдер не знает, что с ним. Перед глазами все плывет и рябит, вспыхивает яркими цветами, и в голове мелькает паническая мысль о том, что он, возможно, слепнет.

Следующая мысль — про врачей, иглы и дрянную больничную еду — пугает еще больше.

Шнайдеру хочется закрыть глаза, хочется, чтобы все это прекратилось, но под закрытыми веками цвета вспыхивают и расплываются еще сильнее, и жар рискует выжечь виски до обугленных провалов. Он едва слышно хнычет от страха и жалости к себе, хватается пальцами за голову, взлохмачивая и без того спутанные волосы, торчащие во все стороны неопрятными прядями, но все прекращается так же внезапно, как и началось.

Теперь у комнаты предельно четкие очертания, болезненная яркость цветов больше не режет глаза, и Шнайдер недоверчиво, опасаясь спугнуть внезапный покой, переводит дыхание.

У него лишь немного подрагивают пальцы и на коже выступила липкая, холодная испарина, но в целом все в пределах нормы.

Он во второй раз поднимается с подушки, на которую упал во время внезапного приступа головокружения, и смотрит в окно.

Оказывается, Тилль чинит забор. Сквозь потоки воды плохо видно, но Тилль старательно прилаживает что-то к доскам и раздраженно дергает капюшон дождевика, когда тот сползает слишком низко.

Шнайдер не хочет есть, не хочет пить — он хочет как можно скорее понять и осознать, что он не один, хочет вырваться из давящего на него дома, состоящего из сплошных углов, а для этого ему надо увидеть Тилля на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И поэтому он, спотыкаясь и собирая плечами по пути все стены, почти скатывается по лестнице вниз и выскакивает на улицу, схватив с вешалки первое, что попалось под руку.

Это камуфляжная куртка Тилля.

Волосы моментально намокают, по носу щекотно стекают холодные капельки, и вода льется за шиворот — Шнайдер сразу же понимает, как опрометчиво он поступил.

Он не узнает сам себя. Понимает, что такое поведение — глупость, но сопротивляться порывам практически невозможно.

Тяга к безумным поступкам и реакциям теперь управляет им, заставляет подчиняться любому, самому мимолетному импульсу, но пока самое глупое и странное, что он делал — это поход ночью за забор, чтобы побродить у опушки, вслушиваясь в голоса ночного леса, и пока Шнайдер еще относительно спокоен.

Тилль сначала недоуменно смотрит на босые ноги у себя под носом — озаботившись курткой, Шнайдер совершенно забыл про обувь, а затем медленно поднимает взгляд выше.

— Шнайдер… Ты в своем уме?

Он, кажется, по-настоящему зол, и Шнайдер инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи, как нашкодивший ребенок. Голос Тилля холодом опускается на грудь и стекает ниже вместе с водой к быстро леденеющим пальцам на ногах, перепачканным грязью и мелкими травинками.

— Нет.

А потом Шнайдера почти за шкирку тащат в дом, а затем и в ванную комнату, больно роняя в белое акриловое чудовище и принимаясь поливать теплой водой. Шнайдер слабо возмущается и пытается закрыться руками.

Он не понимает, почему Тилль так разозлился — даже разговаривать не стал. Не понимает, почему нужно было почти швырять его в ванну и даже не дать раздеться. Теперь футболка и шорты, в которых он спит, мокрые, и высохнут еще не скоро. А голым ему спать некомфортно — такое чувство, будто простыня раздерет чересчур чувствительную кожу на лоскуты.

— Прекрати… Пожалуйста, хватит. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости, — слабым, но уверенным голосом наконец-то произносит Шнайдер, и только тогда Тилль закрывает кран.

Смотрит какое-то время, прожигая глазами — и Шнайдеру по-настоящему страшно от этого взгляда.

А потом они сидят на диване в гостиной, на Шнайдере — пушистый и мягкий банный халат, а Тилль растирает ему ноги теплым полотенцем.

— Помутнение какое-то. Я даже не подумал о том, чтобы обуться. Это показалось ненужным… Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю, — Шнайдер шмыгает и выше поднимает воротник халата. Он вновь чувствует себя больным. А еще он чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что Тиллю приходится так с ним возиться.  
— Проехали. Просто не делай так больше, ладно? — друг все еще хмурится, но по-крайней мере не злится: Шнайдер чувствует, что дурное настроение — от того, что Тилль переживает, а не из-за того, что прикидывает, куда бы спрятать труп и как бы не заляпать ковер кровью.  
— Постараюсь, — Шнайдер улыбается, растягивая губы в слабой улыбке, и смыкает воспаленные, тяжелые веки. Ему хочется спать. Опять… — Как думаешь, я умираю? Это из-за раны. Какая-то зараза…

Голос становится тише и слабее, и он обессиленно приваливается щекой к спинке. В волосы вплетаются сильные, грубые пальцы, тянут почти с болью, заставляя на мгновение прийти в себя, и Шнайдера опять обжигает яростная зелень чужих глаз:  
— Не умрешь. Не умрешь ты! Слово даю — не умрешь.

Шнайдер улыбается и кивает — или ему только кажется, что он кивает, а на самом деле голова просто клонится вниз, подбородок касается груди, и он засыпает, пока Тилль раз за разом расчесывает ладонью влажные, вьющиеся пряди у него на затылке.

_тринадцать_

— Что ты делал с забором?

Шнайдеру плохо. Его знобит и температура опять подскочила до заоблачных отметок. Хочется содрать с себя кожу, вытащить кости и вытянуть мышцы, потому что больно, и тошно, и ноет, и выть хочется от беспомощности.

Тилль говорит, что это простуда ударила по ослабленному организму с удвоенной силой, но Шнайдер ему почему-то не верит.

Может быть, все дело в том, как он этого говорит: с какой интонацией и громкостью, или в том, что именно произносит: какие слова подбирает, в каком порядке расставляет фразы… А может, дело в том, как свет ложится на его лицо, отражается в радужках и делает те практически бесцветными.

Но он не верит.

Впрочем, это не имеет значения, ведь Тилль рядом, на одной с ним кровати, теплый и реальный, с блокнотом в руках и глубоким голосом, который усыпляет.

Голос рисует Шнайдеру темные тропы мрачных сказок, и после он тонет в очередном кошмаре. А Тилль говорит, что может почитать что-то другое, не свои стихи, но Шнайдер отказывается.

Ему нравятся стихи Тилля.

— М?.. — он смотрит какое-то время непонимающе, но после морщинки от сведенных бровей разглаживаются. Не до конца. Шнайдеру хочется провести пальцем по коже, чтобы стереть следы тяжких раздумий и угнетающей грусти, но мышцы ноют и отказываются работать. — А, ты про забор. Лиса подкоп сделала, представляешь? Я заделал дыру, закопав пару досок поглубже, но летом видимо придется вообще все переделывать.

Тилль ободряюще улыбается ему и тянется сжать пальцы Шнайдера. Одно лишь короткое мгновение — мимолетное и почти неощутимое, но становится чуть легче.

— А куда лиса делась? — слабо шепчет Шнайдер, чувствуя очередной прилив жара, за которым последует волна холода и желание забиться в камин и сжаться там в самый маленький комок, какой только возможно.  
— Поначалу сидела перепуганная в углу, за сараем — даже не тявкала. Я и забыл про нее. А когда вспомнил — она уже дохлая была. Видимо бешеная.

У Шнайдера перед глазами изящная, небольшая тушка с ярко-оранжевым, густым мехом, и оскаленная в последней атаке пасть. Это странно, ведь он не видел труп, но так четко представляет себе и мокрые ворсинки, и остекленевшие, полные страха глаза, и прижатые уши.

— Ты…  
— Отнес к лесу и закопал там поглубже.

Шнайдер устало смыкает веки. Ему неловко просить, говорить это вслух — даже думать об этом неловко! Но он хочет, чтобы Тилль опять сжал его пальцы.

Благо, Тилль, кажется, умеет читать мысли. Это успокаивает.

— Поспи…

Тихий шепот вторит шелесту дождя, и вновь приходит сон. Во сне Шнайдер ощущает на своем лице едкое звериное дыхание, и все не может вспомнить, откуда у него собака.

Собака страшно рычит и скребёт когтями дверь.

_четырнадцать_

— Тебе нужно поесть.  
— Не хочу.

Этот разговор, где меняются только слова, а суть остается неизменной, длится уже час.

У Тилля в руках тарелка с давно остывшими кусочками печени, он неумолим и грозно хмурит брови, а Шнайдер отнекивается и отворачивается.

Ему так плохо, что хочется сдохнуть. Дневной свет приносит дискомфорт глазам, и Шнайдер давно бы слез с постели и спрятался под кровать, туда, где темно и чуть пыльно, если бы был один в комнате и был способен пошевелиться.

Но в комнате Тилль, от тарелки плывет запах ливера и жареного лука. У Шнайдера во рту набегает слюна, вслед за которой приходит тошнота — хочется то ли сожрать все целиком за один присест, то ли вывернуть содержимое желудка.

Перед глазами все расплывается от температуры, временами Шнайдер не осознает где он и что он, и в такие моменты глаза Тилля — единственное, что удерживает на краю беспамятства. Обеспокоенные и решительные, они кажутся слишком яркими в свете, падающем из окна, и Шнайдер медленно моргает, стараясь смахнуть зеленоватую пелену с внутреннего взора.

Этот взгляд отпечатался у него где-то на подкорке.

— Тебе становится хуже, нужны силы. Черт, надо было наплевать на дождь и везти тебя в больницу!

Громыхает тарелка о прикроватную тумбочку, и голос у Тилля злой, срывающийся от волнения. Шнайдер неловко, едва заметно шевелит пальцами, желая почувствовать тепло чужой руки, успокоить друга и солгать, что все будет хорошо. Но Тилль этого не видит, не замечает молчаливой просьбы, и Шнайдер остается без такого необходимого сейчас тепла.

Ему еще никогда не было так плохо, но еще у него предчувствие, что исправить уже ничего нельзя, а значит и переживать бессмысленно.

То ли в нем проснулся фатализм из-за ощущения скорого завершения всего — вообще всего, то ли он просто бредит.

— Я бы поел, правда, но оно просто вернется все обратно спустя минуту, поверь моим ощущениям, — шепчет Шнайдер, с трудом раздирая слипшиеся, сухие губы, покрытые твердой коркой.

Шнайдер считает, что с ним чересчур много хлопот.

Ему страшно, но наверно где-то на самом дальнем краю сознания, в самом темном углу души. По крайней мере, этот страх не поглощает сознание. Сознание скорее занято сожалением.

Он тоскует по друзьям, грустит из-за того, что так получается с ними и с группой. Он хочет вновь сесть за свои барабаны.

Забавно, что он вспомнил обо всем этом только сейчас, и немного иронично. И запоздало.

Тоска по оставшейся половине их шайки накрывает внезапно и беспощадно, и Шнайдер крепко зажмуривается, дышит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, пережидая острую вспышку душевной боли. Хочется увидеть их лица, хочется поговорить с ними, услышать голоса и почувствовать прикосновения, но, наверно, это все окажется мимолетным желанием, которому не суждено сбыться.

Шнайдер не понимает, почему тянул так долго, но теперь в груди что-то разрывается с ужасающей, раздирающей на части болью, будто и там у него тоже рваные раны от клыков и когтей.

Тилль помогает ему приподнять голову, поит прохладной, кажущейся такой сладкой водой, и Шнайдер вновь соскальзывает в беспамятство, где голос Тилля кажется едва различимым, хрипловатым рокотом.

Из зеркала на Шнайдера смотрит некто с широким, ужасающим оскалом, и он задыхается от ужаса, но проснуться не может, как ни старается.

_пятнадцать_

_шестнадцать_

_семнадцать_

_три?.. девять?.._

_восемнадцать_

Он в своей квартире, и в домофон только что позвонили. И Шнайдеру невероятно лень вставать с дивана, на котором он так удобно устроился.

Негромко бубнит телевизор с каким-то сериалом, уже довольно поздно, и он почти уснул, развалившись на подушках. поэтому нежданный визитер очень некстати.

Шнайдер, если честно, даже не представляет, кто мог прийти к нему на ночь глядя. Часы показывают двенадцать, и кто бы там ни был, Шнайдер уверен, что он не стоит того, чтобы сползать с насиженного места. Что даже не стоит тащиться интересоваться именем. Наверняка кто-то промахнулся кнопкой или просто играется. Может, это какое-то пьяное тело хочет попасть домой, но сейчас Шнайдер лишен всяческого сострадания.

Но звонок все не унимается, остатки дремоты стекают, как вода, и Шнайдер раздраженно кривит губы, отбрасывает подушку и идет к входной двери.

— Кто?  
— Шнайдер, это я, — доносится из динамика подозрительно знакомый голос, и он удивленно поднимает брови. Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть. Услышать, точнее. — Тилль, — уточняет на всякий случай голос из динамика, но не узнать глубокий баритон довольно сложно, и Шнайдер, закатив глаза, нажимает кнопку и открывает другу подъезд.

— Надеюсь, это что-то важное, а иначе пущу в ход палочки — и тебе не понравится. Квартира сам знаешь какая. Я оставлю дверь открытой.

Он уже хочет вернуться к любимому углу на диване, но подумав, заворачивает на кухню и открывает холодильник, раздумывая, что бы такого закинуть в желудок. Что у него вообще есть из еды?..

Хлопает входная дверь, и Шнайдер, удивленный таким скорым подъемом, разгибается с куском ветчины в одной руке и бутылкой пива в другой.

— Я на кухне. Что-то случилось?

Никто не отзывается, и Шнайдер, почувствовав укол волнения, выглядывает из кухни и всматривается в темноту коридора.

Из темноты доносится угрожающее рычание, от которого волоски на теле встают дыбом, болезненно стянув кожу.

— Только не говори, что ты подобрал на улице собаку и хочешь впарить ее мне, — закатывает Шнайдер глаза, пока вспыхнувшая было тревога вновь укладывается спать.

Откуда-то Шнайдер знает, что сейчас ровно семь утра.

А еще, что вода мокрая и холодная. Но откуда взялось это знание хотя бы можно понять.

Шнайдер знает, что его внутренние биологические часы частенько барахлят, но вот тактильные ощущения обманывают редко. Если не брать в расчет побочные эффекты наркотиков, но такого он не припомнит, да и наркоту он уже давно не долбит.

Вода лижет голые ступни, затем сразу же бедра, живот… Он почему-то совершенно голый, и из-за этого немного легче — мокрая одежда не липнет к телу.

Дно в озере уходит из-под ног резко. Оно илистое и скользкое, а вода настолько ледяная, что перехватывает дыхание.

Должно перехватывать, но Шнайдер, почему-то, ничего не чувствует — только нежное, колкое обволакивание, и то, как от холода на грудь опускается тяжесть.

Он знает, чувствует: еще несколько шагов прямо в эту молочно-туманную, ледяную пустоту — и он уйдет под воду с головой, откроет рот, позволяя стихии заполнить легкие — и все закончится.

Навязчивые запахи и желания, странные мысли, боль, жар, выедающий сознание и разумность, кошмары — все отступит, и он, наконец-то, ощутит покой.

По коже идут мурашки, вода лижет шею и подбородок, мажет губы сковывающим прикосновением, а затем в уши врывается яростный плеск, и Шнайдера, обхватив поперек живота, старательно, резко и больно тащат обратно, не позволяя раствориться в этом тумане.

— Шнайдер! Шнайдер!

Тилль гладит его по голове, по волосам, тормошит, дышит глубоко и шумно, пока прорывается сквозь студеную гладь, пытаясь спасти дурака, не заслужившего такого друга, как он.

— Чего… Чего ты? Ну… Шнайдер… — Тиллю не хватает дыхания, и слова он произносит с трудом, смазывая звуки и глотая окончания, теряясь в собственной панике.

Шнайдер чувствует тепло чужих рук на пояснице и видит в глазах Тилля остроконечные верхушки елей.

_девятнадцать_

_один… нет… десять… нет… пять…_

_двадцать_

_…_

_двадцать четыре_

Трава колючая и сухая даже тогда, когда примята дождем и истекает каплями воды. Это очень странное ощущение, которое острее всего понимается, когда ты стоишь на этой самой траве босиком. Ее много вокруг дома: высокая и густая — земли почти не видно, и можно беспрепятственно ступать по этому ковру, покалывающему голые ступни.

Это приятное ощущение, особенно когда вокруг все синее и острое от инея. Кристаллики льда ломаются под шагами с тихим хрустом, и Шнайдер, все дальше отходя от дома, с наслаждением прислушивается к этому звуку.

Звук клыков, соскальзывающих по кости, звучит очень похоже.

В темном коридоре шевелится огромная тень с большими, острыми ушами, прижатыми к макушке, и на паркет с глухим стуком падает вязкая капля слюны.

Быстрый перестук лап, когтей по полу — Шнайдер нервно оглядывается, стараясь проследить за перемещением зверя, но тот умный и ловкий. Опасный. Ужасающий настолько, что сложно шевелиться и дышать.

Нужно взять нож — может, получится воткнуть его в пасть или глаз, полоснуть по уху, но Шнайдер судорожно хватает ртом воздух и все равно не может получить ни миллиграмма кислорода.

Липкий пот стекает по шее и спине, хочется забиться в угол, хочется позвать кого-то, но в квартире больше никого.

Только он. И зверь.

Шнайдер отчаянно жмется спиной к дивану, молясь всем известным богам о спасении, но их не существует, и потому его никто не спасает.

Из тьмы выплывает длинная, гротескная морда, похожая на волчью, оскаленные желтоватые клыки, выглядывающие из-под ощеренной верхней губы, мощные лапы с длинными когтями… Зверь прыгает — и плечо взрывается болью.

Зверь настоящий, как и разрывающие плоть клыки, как и следы, что он оставляет, и Шнайдер знает, что именно здесь, у забора, еще остался одинокий, крупный отпечаток, который уже никак не сотрется из мерзлой земли.

Тилль, видимо, тоже это понимает и, хищно ухмыляясь, отходит, признавая поражение.

Его глаза сверкают слишком ярко, но сейчас нет солнечного света, который мог бы в них отражаться.

Пальцы легко разрывают уже давно ненужные бинты, и Шнайдер видит абсолютно ровную, розовую кожу, лишь кое-где изуродованную лунками от звериных зубов.

Он пачкает ковер кровью, он старается отгородиться от зверя журнальным столиком, торшером — чем угодно. Он старается отползти подальше и сдержать вой ужаса и боли, позвать кого-то на помощь или наоборот, предупредить всех, что в дом пробралось чудовище из ночных кошмаров, но у чудовищ не бывает таких острых, таких материальных когтей, и, обессиленный, Шнайдер падает в пятне лунного света.

_двадцать пять_

_двадцать шесть_

_два…_

Единственный источник света здесь — узкие лучи, проникающие сквозь щели между досками. Здесь нет, как Шнайдер предполагал, стеллажей с бутылками и яблок в корзинах. Здесь вообще ничего нет. Голые каменные стены и каменный же пол. Очень холодный пол, покрытый глубокими бороздами и каменной крошкой, больно впивающейся в ладони каждый раз, как он пытается встать.

Бесполезно. Он слишком обессилел, слишком сильно полыхает сознание от боли в каждой чертовой клеточке его тела… Слишком сильно мозг сковывает ужас каждый раз, как в голове мелькают обрывки мыслей, наполненных пониманием.

Кусочки пазла встают на свои места медленно и неохотно, и Шнайдер вздрагивает всем телом от сухих рыданий каждый раз, как маленькая плашка поворачивается под нужным углом.

А потом он вновь теряет сознание.

В один из таких разов он приходит в себя, когда губ касается что-то жидкое и соленое. Оно вкусное, оно теплое, в нем странные комки, но Шнайдеру настолько наплевать, что мыслей в голове никаких — только желание еще и еще жадно глотать этот странный напиток, от которого внутри разливается жаркое, живительное тепло.

— Пей. Станет легче, — Тилль гладит ему волосы на затылке, и Шнайдер, придя в себя, цепенеет от ужаса.  
— Что… Это?.. — хрипло выдавливает он, уже устав удивляться тому, что видит в такой темноте так много деталей у Тилля в лице: какую-то непонятную ласку, тревогу, удовлетворение… Приподнятые уголки губ и пульсирующую венку на шее.  
— Кровь. И кусочки сердца. Тебе сейчас надо.

Шнайдера тошнит прямо рядом с тем местом, где он спит, но почти сразу же на подбородке с силой сжимаются стальные пальцы, кожу царапают длинные когти, и Тилль заставляет его поднять голову и покорно раскрыть рот.

— Нет, приятель, ты это выпьешь, — угрожающе рычит он, скалясь и остервенело вдавливая подушечки в кость все сильнее и сильнее — до прошивающей весь череп боли.

У Шнайдера по щекам катятся слезы, но он покорно пьет — и боль во всем теле ненадолго отступает.

_двадцать семь_

_двадцать восемь_

— Зачем?  
— Мне нужна семья. Стая. Ты — первый. Но будут и другие.  
— Ты изуродовал меня…  
— Сделал лучше. Хотя ты сопротивлялся. Подсознание быстрее сознания поняло, что что-то изменилось. Я уже думал, что правда помрешь… Но все же не ошибся. Ты сильный — и станешь еще сильнее.

_двадцать девять_

_ноль_

— Первое осознанное превращение — всегда больно, но в следующие разы будет куда легче.

Шнайдер Тилля не слушает. Не хочет больше слушать.

Он и не слышит — настолько огненная боль бежит по всем сосудам в организме.

Шнайдер не хочет сдерживать крики — он и не может. Из горла вырываются стоны и проклятия, протяжный вой кого-то, кого пожирают заживо изнутри.

По крайней мере у Шнайдера именно такое ощущение. Будто в груди кто-то ворочается и скребется, рвется наружу, пытаясь просочиться прямо сквозь поры на коже, пытаясь вылететь изо рта вместе с дыханием, пытаясь разорвать кожу и проломить кости, чтобы вывалился вместе с внутренностями.

Кости трещат и этот хруст каждый раз оглушительным набатом отдается у Шнайдера в голове.

Где-то укорачиваются, где-то удлиняются, где-то пропадают, где-то появляются — кости ведут себя как живые, разумные существа, ходят ходуном под плотью, перемещаясь и сдвигаясь, как им вздумается. Выворачиваются суставы, и кожу над копчиком натягивает и вспарывает острый отросток позвоночника. Пальцы скрючиваются и укорачиваются, сквозь кожу лезет шерсть. Ее много и она везде, поэтому это тоже больно.

Он кричит, хватает себя руками за ребра, давит, надеясь вернуть все в прежнее состояние, и рвет кожу длинными когтями, надеясь отвлечь себя хотя бы так.

Самые болезненные метаморфозы происходят с лицом и Шнайдер просто не хочет это представлять, даже думать об этом не хочет. У стены, привалившись к ней плечом, стоит Тилль и задумчиво, спокойно наблюдает за его мучениями.

— Тебе ещё повезло. Переломный момент осени, Самайн… Должно быть полегче. Мое первое превращение было адом. Я несколько раз сознание терял. Хотя, наверно, оно и к лучшему было…

Тилль говорит таким светским тоном, будто погоду обсуждает. Будто это не с его другом и коллегой сейчас происходит ужасающая чертовщина, что-то, что в голове не укладывается.

Что-то, чего не может быть.

— Заткнись. Заткни свой рот! — Шнайдер говорит с присвистом из-за боли. Он упирается коленями в пол — пока ещё, и скребет когтистыми пальцами толстые плиты. Он не может подняться, не может стоять: это больно. А ещё ему уже физически, из-за строения позвоночника, сложно это делать. — Сказал… — он вздрагивает от очередной волны боли, но упрямо проговаривает слова, хотя и это тоже ему уже дается с трудом. — Ты сказал, что нужна семья… Но так семью не заводят.

— Инстинкты возьмут верх, Шнайдер. Уже взяли, — Тилль улыбается почти ласково и немного грустно.

У Шнайдера что-то хрустит в бедренном суставе и он рычит, впиваясь зубами — клыками, в собственную кисть.

— Ты тянулся ко мне, а я к тебе. Зверь внутри тебя признал меня братом. Знаешь, как грустно быть одному? Я с детства вынужден неприкаянно рыскать по лесам при полной луне… Но с этого момента… С этого момента все изменится. Мы, наша группа — мы всегда были одним целым, и в конечном итоге это станет только очевиднее.

Тилль подходит ближе, аккуратно берет Шнайдера за подбородок, заставив приподнять голову.

Шнайдер кричит, потому что кожа над верхней губой лопается, не в силах больше сдерживать выдающуюся вперёд верхнюю челюсть.

— В… конечном… итоге?

Шнайдер почти плачет от ужаса. Это все просто дурной сон, затянувшийся кошмар, в конце концов, просто бред одолеваемого инфекцией мозга! Это не может быть все — так…

— Ты поможешь мне превратить и остальных. Поможешь ведь? — Тилль ласково ведёт пальцами по коже головы, выше, к макушке — уши уже переползти туда, и сейчас Шнайдер может слышать, как бешено колотится у Тилля сердце.  
— Почему ты так уверен?! — против воли в голосе прорывается рык, и Шнайдер сам этого пугается. Пугается, но и одновременно ощущает небывалый восторг. Чужая сила… Его сила. Приятно.  
— Потому что ты мне подчинишься, — просто улыбается Тилль, усаживаясь рядом и принимаясь перебирать ещё оставшиеся на голове волосы. — Будет драка за лидерство — и ты проиграешь. И остальные проиграют. И мы будем все вместе. Единой стаей.

Вновь хрустит какая-то кость, но вместо крика изо рта — из пасти — вырывается лишь громоподобный рык.

У него все болит, человеческое Я оказывается притуплено инстинктами и взорвавшимся в носу миром запахов, но Я-человек все ещё здесь, и может подкидывать изощренные идеи.

Он скалится и пытается сказать, что не сдастся просто так, но с клыков лишь капает слюна и угроза вибрирует где-то в глотке.

Тилль улыбается, тоже начиная меняться.


End file.
